


Take A Video, Make It Last Longer

by dijordonzo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Rey plays volleyball, Slow Burn, ben plays football, they are enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dijordonzo/pseuds/dijordonzo
Summary: Volleyball captain Rey Niima has had a feud with Football stud Ben Solo for all of high school, but when they finds themselves in the same broadcast journalism/ film class together, how will they tough it out to make the year bearable for themselves? Get your cameras ready!
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Old Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first fic, so bear with me. I'll get better as I go along, and this chapter just basically sets up the story and introduces some familiar characters that will be in the fic. TTFN ;)

Rey Niima didn’t completely loathe the first day of school, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be excited either. On the precipice of falling asleep, she sat hunched in the corner of her room absentmindedly gazing at her complection in the mirror. She grabbed for her phone to check the time and ended up knocking it off her desk, which ultimately turned it on so she could see that it was 6:50 A.M.

“It’s too early. What’s a few more minutes of sleep?” Rey groaned as she pensively looked in the mirror. She decided to stand up and fall back on her twin bed; it was as close to heaven as it got. With its warmth surrounding her, she got lost in a fog of sleep once again.

“Rey, I swear if you make us late for our first day of senior year I’ll actually taser you.” The voice of her close friend Rose Tico pierced the veil of sleepiness that shrouded Rey’s mind. Rey peered at the door to see Rose was already dressed and unamused by Rey’s lack of preparedness.

“Oh calm down! Just give me some more time to sleep. It’s only 6:50, school starts at 7:50, that’s an hour to-”

“It’s 7:23, Rey! No repeats of last year.” Rose interrupted. Rey shot up and rushed to her phone that was still on the floor of her room to see that it was, indeed, 7:23 A.M.

Rey’s eyes widened as her sleeping coma dissipated and panic set in; she had to leave in ten minutes max to make it to school on time, get her schedule, then go to her first class.

“Rose, don’t even worry. I got this!” Rey politely ushered her friend out of her room, closing the door while Rose offered _surely_ only kind words. Rushing to her closet while throwing off her pajamas, Rey assured herself she could get ready in seven minutes. She snatched her hairbrush and ran it through her hair as she grabbed out an AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

“Yeah, this is fine! All fine.” Rey looked at herself in the mirror in the corner of her room while making sure she looked less disheveled than she felt. She power walked out the door and into the bathroom as she repeated “All fine!” to herself to block out the definite words of _strong_ encouragement coming out of her friend’s mouth. She brushed her teeth and put in her three timeless buns at record speed, running out of the bathroom yelling back at Rose “Let’s take my car, I can get us there faster.”

A few seconds later, Rose walked past Rey and handed Rey her yellow backpack that had seen better days and her bag full of volleyball gear. Rey motioned Rose to place it next to her because she was scrambling to tie her converse.

“Thanks Rose, I don't know what I’d be without you.” Rey offered a slight smile and received a chuckle back.

“You'd be late without me, now let’s go.” The two rushed out to Rey’s yellow volkswagon bug and got buckled in mere seconds. Rey clutched the gear shift and put it in reverse, the car maneuvered out of the driveway with an urgency. She shifted into first gear and with a rev of the engine, they went zooming.

“You have never failed me, Falcon!” Rey patted her steering wheel as Rose questioned her friend's sanity.

“You still talk to your car? I thought that would be over by now. And what kind of name is ‘Millennium Falcon’?” She asked inquisitively. Rey pretended to be offended and put a hand on the dashboard, comforting the vehicle.

“She didn’t mean it, baby. She’s just jealous.” The two laughed as they drove to their school, Republic High. Rey pulled into the parking lot, weaving past all the parents who insisted to walk their most-likely freshman kid to the gates.

“Good morning, Republic.” Rey sighed as she parked the Millennium Falcon into the closest spot available to the school. She grabbed her backpack and waited for Rose, and then proceeded to walk into the school hallways.

There was the usual hugging, smiles, and schedule swapping that came with every new school year as the pair walked through the halls. They finally got in line to receive their schedules as Rey noticed a certain someone in the corner of her eye.

“Don’t look now, but the prince of darkness has graced the school with his presence.” Rey mumbled to Rose. Rose scoffed and wagged her head as she stifled a laugh behind her hand.

“Oh what now, Tico?” Rey questioned

“I’m just surprised you two still have that stupid feud going on. It’s been… I think since freshman year? C’mon. Get over it.” Rose sighed and stifled another laugh.

“That monster thinks his football team is better than _my_ volleyball team- which is clearly the far superior sport of this school! I will not get over it!” Rey tried to explain to her friend that the situation was obvious, but Rose just smiled and giggled. Rose was always above Rey’s flare for the dramatic. As they compared their schedules, two of their other friends ended up making an appearance in front of them.

“Who talks first, you talk first? No, I’ll talk first.” Rose and Rey looked up to see their friend, Poe Dameron, positively gleaming. By his side stood their other friend Finn Jones, with a smile as bright as ever.

The two girls quickly collected them into a group hug as little laughs escaped their grins. They all released each other and smiled as they settled into the fact that this was their last-first day together. Before their conversation got into full swing, the bell sounded for the students to start heading to their classes. They said their goodbyes and headed off to their respective classes, and Rey’s first subject was the one she was most excited for, the school's broadcast journalism and film class. Her gloomy years were brightened by the hour she spent in this class every day of high school, and this year was going to be perfect.

She walked into the large classroom seeing the familiar sight of copious amounts of computers and equipment and gave a warm smile to her trusted teacher with piercing blue eyes, Mr. Skywalker.

“Ready for another year, Niima?” He looked over his monitor with a squint as Rey gave a thumbs up and handed her teacher her schedule to check off.

“I’m ready for anything and everything.” She joked back. He handed her back her schedule with a warm smile and gestured to her to sit down with the rest of the students who were already there. She settled in the back of the class, saying hi to her burly friend, Snap, who she hasn't seen since the last day of school.

Everything was adding up to be her best year at Republic high, until _he_ stalked in.

Dark and wavy hair breached the class doors along with the infamous “Solo smirk” painted on the scoundrel’s lips as he walked across to Mr. Skywalker. The fiend handed a slip, presumably his schedule, to Mr. Skywalker to check.

It was Ben _mother trucking_ Solo.

“Shut up, I didn't know Ben was in this class!” Snap gave a little chuckle then went back to his phone. Rey said she was ready for anything this year, but this made Rey realize she only said that in theory.

 _This must be a joke_ , Rey begged. _This isn’t happening. Please, let this be just simply a cruel, cruel joke._ She was so involved in the process of asking for any sort of mercy that she didn't notice his looming form slip into the seat right behind her.

Well, that was until she caught a strong whiff of that “Solo musk” that only belonged to the one prick she has hated ever since freshman year.

“You have got to be kidding.” She mumbled before she could bring herself to look. Her eyes slowly shifted as her body turned toward her nemesis.

“What are you doing here, Solo?” She questioned the figure sitting behind her before her eyes reached him. When they did, she saw that he engulfed the chair with the sheer size of his _disgustingly_ toned body. _Don't even start_ , she tried to focus on her hatred towards this prick rather than the way his pencil kept disappearing in his grip.

“Coming to class, Niima. Needed an art credit and this class needed an extra body.” The brooding boulder offered, delivering in his usual coldness.

“I think we could have managed without.” Rey retorted. His chilling gaze met hers as he huffed and disregarded her.

 _This absolute ass,_ her brain screamed. She turned as she scrambled to think of ways to get him kicked out from her one period of freedom. Before she could come up with a plan, she felt a certain pair of lips ghosting the shell of her ear.

“You know,” his voice reverberated through her skull, “the football team is looking pretty good this year. Maybe you should come to the game on friday to watch how a real sport plays to win.” she could practically hear the smugness in his voice.

“As if, you should watch our game at 4:30 today, teach you that not all sports have to be meatheads to perform well.” She bit back.

He _laughed_. “If you need to know,” he started, “I’m in all AP’s this year. Not the ‘meathead’ you think I am, huh?”

“Oh I’m _terribly_ sorry, your majesty. You must find it in yourself to forgive me!” She turned to plead but instead she saw that he was painfully close. He looked down his nose at her and gave her a shrug and that damn smirk.

He drew closer and with a deep, dark tone he added “I think I could do that for you.” and then leaned all the way back to where he started in his chair. Rey was dumbfounded, her senses- still overwhelmed with the abrasive lack of personal space- were coming down from their high. She whipped her head around and took a deep breath as she calmed her quickly-angering self down.

 _This is turning out to be a tragedy,_ Rey consoled herself as she sunk deeper into her chair, painfully aware that the walking eucalyptus tree was enjoying watching her sulk.


	2. Message Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes to Rey's game, but he brought the whole football team with him. What could possibly go wrong?

“Ugh, he’s just so…”

“Hot? Strong? Tall? Dare I say, Dreamy?” Kaydel, Rey’s teammate, joked with Rey as they straightened their jerseys.

“I was going to say _infuriating_. I don't think we know the same guy. Cold exterior? Dark wavy hair? Only seems to own clothes that are black and red?” Rey guffawed.

“Ladies, we have a game to win, stop talking about Ben.” Phasma, the tall imposing blonde, called out as she left the team room.

“Since when does she call him ‘Ben’?” Rey didn’t realize she asked the question aloud, which Kaydel was happy to supply the answer.

“You know they're close, right? Solo started some club and she’s in it. Not really sure what it’s about.” Kaydel and Rey walked out of the team room and into the gym where the JV team was finishing up their last set against Findor High. The bleachers divided the two schools, parents and students yelling opposing chants as Republic High scored their final point, making the score 25-17. 

“Looks like we’re up!” Kaydel yelled as she ran to the court to congratulate the girls and then begin warm ups. Rey followed along with the rest of the varsity team, giving their kudos to their younger companions, then began warming up.

Republic high school began their eight minute team warm ups where they were the only team using the net. Rey stepped off center to the right of the net and got into position to start setting the outside, middle, and opposite hitters; but something caught her attention. 

The sound of heavy footsteps entering the gym.

Not just any heavy footsteps, but a _hoard_ of feet stepping onto the bleachers and marching to the ‘Republic Corner’, where Republic High students sit and watch the games. 

“Well isn't this a surprise! The football guys are watching our game. Can't believe he actually got them here. ” Phasma looked to her left to see the bleachers becoming more and more cramped as the boys- who probably just finished practice with how sweaty they looked- found their seats. 

Rey set Phasma and the imposing blonde slammed it down near the ten foot line, and with a chorus of “Whew!”, the boys cheered on. 

“Nice set, Niima.” Phasma didn't even spare a glance at Rey, but Rey grew accustomed to that over the years. Rey set Jannah next, sending it far outside. Jannah soared through the air to connect with the ball, and sent it crashing down the line. The next ball came as soon as Jannah hit the floor, and Rey sent it backwards to Zorii who was waiting to swing.

Rey looked up and saw  _ him _ sitting right in the front row with a smug look on his face, making direct eye contact with her. Rey would have frozen if it weren't for Zorii giving Rey a stern pat on the back. Rey shook her head and went back into her routine.

_ If he wants to throw me off,  _ Rey thought,  _ he’s gonna have to try harder. _

After a few minutes of hitting and serving, the score board rang out to signify it was Findor High’s time to have the court. They ran into a huddle and their coach, Ahsoka Tano, gave them a stern but assuring look. 

“So the hooligan squad decided to come in today,” Ahsoka looked over some of the girls’ heads to reference the cluster of smelly boys that polluted the air, “Let’s give ‘em a show, why don’t we?”.

Rey hyped up the girls before going to the end line and then waited for the announcer to start announcing the team.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Tonight's match up, your Republic Knights against the Findor Fighters! Here is the starting lineup for your lady knights.”

The announcer's voice boomed throughout the gym as the girls stood in one formal line looking straight ahead at the other team. Rey regretfully looked to her left to see Solo sitting next to his stark red-haired acquaintance,  Armitage Hux. Solo met her gaze and gave her a quick wink before she snapped her attention straight forward once again. 

_ I hate that kid _ , Rey kept her complaint within herself. 

“Starting senior setter, number eight, Rey Niima!”

With that, Rey took her cue to take one step out and wave to the crowd. When she smiled to the onlookers, her eyes betrayed her and flitted over to the striking boy that started it all, giving her a slow clap and staring right back at her with a little closed smile. The rest of the football team yelled her last name and cheered on the setter. She then resumed her serious manner as she stepped back into the line. 

She felt her body burning as his eyes bore into her soul as the lineup went on, then even _continuing_ to stare as the opposing team’s lineup were being shared. It was a blessing to run up to the other team and offer them the usual ‘good luck’ because it at least moved her body which ached for air and movement. 

With a few more minutes of line up checking and announcing, the score board sounded off, which commenced the game. Rey stood at the back of the gym and waited for the ref to signal her to serve. When the scruffy looking ref motioned her to go, she grounded herself. She took a deep breath before tossing the ball up into the air, then she started her approach. Right where the outside of the court met the line, she jumped and brought her hand crashing into the ball. The serve always seemed to get the crowd riled up, with the spectators “ooh”-ing as the ball went delving to the other side of the court. After a year or two of performing this serve it became second nature to Rey, perfecting it with each step she took; so she wasn’t surprised when it found it’s way between two girls who watched it fall. She couldn't contain her excitement as the crowd stood up and cheered and her team yelled “ahhh ACE!”. Rey smirked as the ball returned to Republic’s side of the net. 

She gave a fleeting glance to Solo and he was lounging back in his seat, slowly clapping as he nodded towards her. When she jogged back to her starting point, she gave him a shrug. 

_ Act like it’s no big deal _ , she repeated.  _ He’s on your turf, you run the game. _ And as the ref motioned for her to serve, she started her approach once again. 

\--------------------------------------------

_ Well damn, she's actually pretty good.  _

Ben didn’t really know what he was expecting when he proposed that the football team should watch the girls volleyball game tonight. He just said the first thing that came to mind when making boys do anything, “ _ the spandex shorts go really short when they squat”,  _ and that seemed to be enough for the whole team to go. But he had to admit…

The way Niima ran her court is pretty entertaining. 

He didn't really know what was going on, all he knew was that his school was winning and Niima is really  _ fucking _ athletic.

And she looked hot when she was pissed.

But he already knew that with all the times he messed with her. 

He watched as she practically pranced around the court while she sent the ball flying to anywhere she wanted. She rivaled his precision, just in a different sport. 

She was basically the quarterback of volleyball, calling the plays and being in control of everything.

He had been sitting in the same spot for three sets, Republic winning 2-1. It was a set to 25 that could give them the win, or they have to go through another half set.

_ Who knew volleyball was this damn long and confusing?  _ Some of his own teammates had left, some had stayed, and some were taking advantage of the taco stand outside of the gym; but he couldn't get himself to stop watching her. 

_ This is her element, she’s good and she knows it,  _ he would never have been caught dead saying the praise to her, as for their little ongoing fight, but he certainly thought it. 

The play seemed to be going on for ages- taking forever for any team to slip up- but the ball was tipped over the right side block and seemingly done for. His eyes widened because it was Niima’s ball, but she had backed up right before the ball was tipped. Right when he thought the ball would hit the floor, it popped right back up.

Niima was laid out on the floor, palm down, and wincing as the full force of her body connected with the wood.

The whole Republic crowd cheered so loud, he couldn't even hear himself yelling out “Rey!” as she struggled to get back up, pounding her fist to the side of her ribs. The play didn’t last much longer, Phasma took a swing at the ball and it connected with the floor on Findor’s side. They were now only five points away from winning the match. The team yelled out a quick celebration and went back to their spots except Zorii, who lowered her head to Rey’s ear, and in response, Rey shook her head and pushed her back to her position. 

Armitage motioned over to Rey who was struggling to replace pain with passion.

“That had to have hurt” Hux winced.

“I think it did, she's holding her side. She hit the ground pretty hard.” Ben swallowed as his eyes followed Niima taking her position on the court as Kaydel jogged back to serve. He couldn't help but notice Niima having to adjust her stance every time she punched the spot on her side. He knew she was hurt because he did the same exact thing in games.

“They need to take her out. She’s _obviously_ hurt. Why are they keeping her in?” Ben began to rant, which wasn't meant to be shared out loud, but Hux looked at him and laughed.

“They need her out there, she’s essential!” The red head replied back, becoming consumed in the game once again. Ben watched as she winced while she set, and he couldn't help feeling  _ something  _ bubbling inside him.

“Everytime she raises her hands, she winces. She shouldn't be out there, she's not running at full capability, could cost them a few points. I blame the coach.” Ben mumbled. 

“Who are you to tell their coach what to do, and why are you caring anyway? You have had an ongoing feud with her since we got to this school! If anything, you should want her to screw up so you could have something to hold over her head.” Hux retorted, keeping his attention on the action in front of them. 

_ Yeah, why do you care? This is Niima we are talking about.  _ He silently agreed, keeping his watchful gaze on the girl with the slightly pained expression. She was unwavering, unrelenting, and unforgiving on the court. He admired her play and passion, it reminded him of himself; but sometimes he isn't completely ethical on game days, and would go back to his house with undiagnosed broken fingers and ribs from games where he pushed a little too hard.  _ That girl is infuriating _ , he silently bit back at his mind for giving a damn about a girl who wouldn't touch him with a 39 ½ foot pole.  _ You really are a monster, _ he delved deeper into himself before he decided to unattach and continue to watch the game.

On the last point, the ball was passed tight onto the net, and Niima went up and attacked it on the second contact. Findor’s front row was woefully unprepared as the ball contacted the floor, and all the boys stood up and chanted as the girls huddled tight and celebrated.

Ben was conflicted whether to stay or go, and then his eyes met Rey’s once again. He felt stuck in a moment that felt like it could go on forever. Her smile of relief and joy consumed him, because she'd never smiled at him like that.

_ Well no duh, she just won a game and you two argue about what sport is better,  _ he spewed as he came back to earth. He offered her a little nod and took his leave, pulling his ginger counterpart with him. 

“Shouldn't we congratulate them on their win? I mean, it was pretty amusing to watch.” Hux offered, but Ben shook his head. 

“I think they’ll get the message.” 

\-------------------------------------------

_ So he’s just gonna leave without saying anything? Typical. _ Rey tried not to act like she was a little put off from his blatant disregard of her, but she attempted not to dwell for too long, her team just _won_ a _damn game_ for goodness sakes!

As Rey walked to the team room, she made a mental note to take an ice bath and put extra ice that one specific point on her ribs.

She also made a mental note to forget that she heard Ben yell her name when she collided with the floor. 

She mumbled to herself “Message received, you prick.” as she watched him and his friend leave the gym without sparing a single glance back at her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY for reading Ch2! I'm excited to delve more into everything in the upcoming chapters:)   
> TTFN- dijordonzo


	3. Alone On The Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what the broadcast journalism class Rey and Ben attend entails!

Rey was already sitting at her desk when Ben entered the room.

He walked over to his newly acquired seat, and she didn’t even give him the time of day. Not even an eyeroll, a look of disappointment, or anything… He never thought her staying stoic would be worse.

_Why do you care when she obviously doesn’t?_ He seemed to repeat himself from last night, when he saw her get injured at her game.

_Should I ask if she’s okay?_ It felt as if his head was spinning as he made his descent into his seat. _That’s a nice thing to do, right? Or is it too weird because we are… whatever we are._

Before he did anything too brash, Mr. Skywalker seemed to interfere in his ongoing torment.

“Alright guys! We gotta get ready for our first episode on Friday. We need anchors, editors, fully fleshed out segments, announcements for knight byte, and sports.” as Luke- Mr. Skywalker (Ben had to call him that in the classroom)- seemingly babbled on, he scribbled furiously on the white board with a fading blue marker. “Alright. Talk amongst yourselves and fill in who’s doing what. Hmm... Niima?” 

Rey’s head shot up, her daze vanishing- looking alert as ever when Skywalker addressed her.

“You’re in charge of Mr. Solo behind you; he looks like a lost puppy and he can shadow you. Any questions?”

The sentiment caught Ben- and from the looks of it, Rey also- so off guard that Ben had to steady himself before protesting. He started to voice his concerns by trying to state he did not, in fact, look like a ‘lost puppy’, but his retaliation got lost in Rey’s as she begged for reconsideration. Luke looked unphased as he motioned everyone towards the board.

“I’m so glad you two have _no_ problems at all working together. Now, Ben,” Luke addressed the agitated giant, “you can learn a lot from Rey, she is a veteran. And Rey,” he addressed the visibly distressed girl, “make sure he doesn't break anything. I’m assuming you're taking the sports segment as always, so he should fit right in.” 

_So this is hell! Your uncle- who hates you- assigns a girl- who also hates you- to babysit you, and there is no way to contribute anything. What luck!_

Ben simply sunk into his chair (which had gotten progressively harder to do after he hit his third growth spurt in junior year). He watched as Rey battled with herself, trying to compose an argument to assuage the situation, but to no avail. Her defeated eyes panned over to the equally bested eyes of Ben Solo, and looked back at Skywalker. She sighed and mumbled a small “fine” to his dastardly uncle, and got up to stalk toward the board. Luke walked away and Ben, with nothing to do, followed Rey to the board.

\--------------------------------------------------

_So the universe hates me, doesn’t it?_

Rey tried to walk with grace- she really did- but she ended up walking with the grace of an elephant. If her face didn’t show the discontent she was feeling, the sound of stomping would send the message. And of course, the sports section _had_ to be at the top of the board, and ever since last night, her reach has been less than subpar. 

She grabbed one of the many markers lying lifelessly at the bottom of the board and attempted to stretch her arm farther than her head.

“Stop, you look helpless. I know you got hurt last night. Let me write it.” Solo’s voice flowed throughout the thick air as his body shadowed hers. He plucked the marker from her fingers and without any need to stretch, wrote his name and her name under the section labelled ‘sports’. 

“I’m fine actually,” Rey sidestepped Solo as he capped the marker, “but I’m sure this makes you feel like you saved the day, so I’ll let you have it.” She crossed her arms while slowly walking away, waiting for him to follow suit.

Rey huffed. _If we are gonna have to do this dumb mentor thing, he better learn I’m the top dog in this duo._

“So you’re telling me,” Ben ended up understanding he needed to follow her, “that it won't hurt if I jabbed you right on that spot you keep covered with your hand?” His eyes glanced down at her hand that lightly rested over her shirt, covering the blooming bruise that graced her skin. He raised his hand and approached her side at a speed she wasn't prepared for, so she turned right into him and held onto his hand. Once again, too close for comfort, she let go and took a step back.

“If you try that again,” Rey warned, “you’ll wish you hadn’t.”

His eyes ever so slightly squinted as that infamous smirk took over his stone face demeanor. 

“Make me, Rey.” 

_Unbelievable. He's rendering you speechless. Close your mouth or say something!_

Rey tried to say anything, tried to move away, tried to roll her eyes, but she was stuck looking up at him as he relished the tension in the air. 

_Were his eyes always that shade of caramel? Did his hair always cascade down his face like that? Did he always have those moles that dot around his face so perfectly?_

“Have I mentioned that you're the worst?” Rey retorted, trying her best to diffuse her betraying thoughts.

“Maybe once or twice. So,” Solo thankfully got the hint to change the subject, “what do we need to do for the sports section? I want to help, I just have no idea where to begin.”

“Well,” Rey began the conversation (of which was much more of her expertise), “we need to start by getting all the sports scheduled to play this week.” 

Rey took a weathered notebook out of her backpack and ripped out a sheet of paper. She dug around until her hand emerged with a black pen, and then returned her gaze back up to the oak tree that was her trainee.

“After we get all the sports and their schedules, we need to make sure we know the score of each game and who they played against as soon as possible,” Rey began to scrawl out the days of the week, “Then after we get all of that, the student body elects an athlete of the week, which we have to report on explaining what they did to deserve it. But for all of that to even be presented, we need the actual segment; so we have our editor to count on for editing the scraps we throw at them. But, you and I will be doing the athlete of the week segment which will probably include interviewing some poor sod, understood?” 

Rey looked up to meet Ben’s vacant stare. She gave him a comforting laugh and continued to write out the volleyball schedule she had already memorized. “Don’t worry about it, this isn't my first rodeo. Now, who are you playing on Friday?”

He produced a meek “Oak Grove” and continued ogling at the paper that became fuller with every entry. 

_It’s seriously not that intimidating, right? Maybe it’s the deadline scaring him._

“We can get most of the scores and schedules online at max preps, but we have to check in with one of the players to see if it’s right. If we don't know the score, we just announce the upcoming game and who they are playing.”

She walked over to the line of computers and searched up what sports were in season; writing down cross country, football, girls golf, girls tennis, girls volleyball, and boys water polo. Solo still looked spooked, but a little less than before.

“Do you ever make a mistake? What would you do?” Solo stood there, rooted to the floor as Rey quickly snapped her head around to eye her trainee.

“Everybody makes mistakes, but when people actually _want_ the information you give, you can't.” 

She gave him a stern look and then turned back to the paper, continuing to plot out the coming days. Out of the corner of her eye, she peered as she watched him observe the class in all of its bustling nature.

“Solo, how did you get into this class anyway? Everyone in here had to go through some sort of training, the board doesn't take this class very lightly. Do you even know how to set up a camera?” Rey accidentally questioned out loud, so he turned to her as she turned away to continue working on the task in front of her.

“Well I guess you could say I have… connections in the school. Look, no offence, but this wasn't exactly my first choice. I was supposed to go into photography, but the classes were filled. The only spot that I could fill was here, or else I had to take my art in a freshman class. And finally, no. I don't know how to set up a camera. _So_ sorry that I’m your burden. Does that cover it?”

She hesitantly looked back after he finished, and his eyes were glued to the carpet.

_So, I came off like an ass then._

“You aren't a burden, Ben. Just an annoying associate.” She gave him a little smile and softly punched the side of his arm to show she was just kidding around.

“That's the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” he gave a small chuckle and…

Wait… could it be?

A soft _smile_? Barely there and gone in a second, but stone faced solo doing something other than scowl and smirk?

_Wait… when did I start calling that fiend Ben?_ _Is the world upside down today? It has to be._

She tore herself away from the moment and walked away, paper in hand, to go find the editor for the sports segment. 

_Occupy yourself with work or something other than… him._

She veered toward the direction of the board, Solo now a few paces behind her, and read the sports segment names.

_Ah, so Snap is editing our segment. That’s good, someone we know._

She walked over to Snap while he was in full discussion with a few other people she didn't really know and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Oh, hey Rey! I’m the sports editor for the week by the way, but I’m guessing you already knew that. Whaddya need?”

Snap and Rey weren’t ever very close, but he was reliable and a hard worker. 

“I’ve got the list of sports in season and some of the schedules. Solo is my right hand man at the moment and I have to teach him a thing or two, so I can't overlook the final cut on thursday night. I can trust you to do it on your own, right?” Rey handed him the paper as he took out his phone to take a quick picture of it.

“You got it, ma’am. Oh and hey, you going to our game on Friday?”

It completely escaped Rey that Snap was also on the football team, so she stood frozen before she found her words.

“I.. uh.. Not sure? I might have something going on that day, so I’m really not sure.” She tried to weasel her way out of the question when Snap plugged his ears.

“I’m having none of this... Ben!”

Solo swerved around and entered the conversation.

“Make sure she watches us win on Friday! Convince her, or something.” Snap directed his next formulating sentence towards Rey “I’m going to find some old footage of the sports playing from last year, but we might have to film some more. I’ll update you on it. I’ll be here after practice if any scores need updating.” Snap let out a chortle and a smile. 

“Second day back and we are already in full swing. That’s Kight News for ya, Ben! Get ready for a year of this.” With a salute, Snap was off, abandoning the conversation he was previously engaged in. 

“Well, that went better than I thought.” She turned to Ben, gave a polite smile, and walked over to her desk where her backpack was stationed.

_Rose, Poe, and Finn are gonna get such an undeserved kick out of my misery._

\--------------------------------------------

When the bell rang, Ben couldn't be happier to leave that class.

Out in the halls, no one touched him. No one dared to instigate a fight with the quarterback that hauled the school's sorry ass to victory. Of course, it took more than one guy to win a game, but a solid team was nothing without a good QB to actually throw the passes the receivers catch. 

Or at least that’s what coach Snoke told him.

Ben got regularly thrown to the ground, screamed at, berated, tossed around, slapped, and punched… But that’s just tough coaching.

_Right?_

Snoke’s words rang in his ear as he walked down the stoney hallways of Republic High.

_“Weakness is the enemy when the other team can prey upon it.”_

And Ben Solo was _not_ weak.

Emotionless, Ben walked down the halls. 

He had received many nicknames over his four years of training: Back-breaker Ben, Stone Solo, and even just simply _Monster,_ but no name instigated fear like the name Snoke gave him on his first day of training,

_Kylo Ren._

_The grandson of Anikin Skywalker who was the infamous Darth Vader._

Darth Vader played in the NFL and he was an unrelenting force with immense power and precision. The man acted more like a machine; if he had emotions, he certainly didn’t show them. He trained, and trained, and trained until he was the best. Until he was unstoppable.

But his wife, Padme Amidala, _Ben’s Grandmother,_ wasn’t unstoppable. She became sick before she had Luke and Leia, _Ben’s uncle and mother,_ and didn’t survive childbirth.

Darth Vader went on to become _The Monster, The Villain, The Killer._

But he never became _The Father._

He knew emotion made him weak and without Padme, he had nothing left but his name.

_“You should want to be just like Darth Vader”_ Snoke’s voice swirled around in his head like an unforgettable screech.

Against Ben’s better judgement he thought, _Why should I want to be like Darth Vader when he lived such a sad life?_

As he walked down the halls, his teammates- also known as ‘The Knights Of Ren’- began to accumulate and follow suit. 

_Power is why, fame is why, glory is why!_ Snoke’s voice sneered.

_Because you can’t go back,_ Ben’s inner child mourned as he led his disciples around the halls. 

What a lonely life it is sitting on the throne alone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to talk ab what Rey and Ben are gonna be doing in this class and also kinda look into Ben's football career just a lil! Honestly, there is a debate whether coaches like Snoke help or hurt, and it's hard to tell. It's an old fashioned type of coaching, but still accepted by some people. But, other than that, I'm excited to write some more because I don't have much else to do nowadays.
> 
> Thank you for reading and TTFN:)  
> -dijordonzo


End file.
